Prized Posession
by Zhaomi
Summary: Zhaomi's last year at Hogwarts quickly becomes a fiasco in which she questions everything and everyone she knows, forcing her to make decisions that will determine the course of the rest of her life.
1. Chapter 1

((This story takes place during Harry Potter's third year of Hogwarts, the characters around at the time reflect as such. The Dark Lord has not returned to his body yet, so everything is normal around Hogwarts for the most part except for the fact that Sirius Black is on the loose, obviously.))

The Great Hall was magnificent as always, especially seeing it for the first time since the end of last year. It is rather sad to think that I will never have this experience again, walking in to Hogwarts to begin a new year, this time is my last, and I treasure it. As I file in with the rest of the students I take a seat at the Ravenclaw table between my best friends, Devin and Stephan.

Perhaps I am getting ahead of myself. I am Zhaomi Kar, seventeen, and as you have (hopefully) figured out, this is my last year at Hogwarts. I've always been rather average for a Ravenclaw, but I do fairly well. My teachers all seem to like me, since I have a level head and know how to stay out of trouble. I'm proud to say that I'm one of the best Transfiguration students in my class, and I consider Professor Mcgonnagal to be a personal friend, something that very few students can say. She conducts herself professionally in my class of course, doesn't show favoritism, but I spend some of my off periods assisting her with some of her other classes. She may seem cold, but I know her softer side. She is personally teaching me to become an Animagus, registered, of course. I met Devin and Stephan in my first year, and the three of us became fast friends. They are very... Well... They are boys, and you can take from that what you will, but they are the best friends I could ask for. But enough about the past, let's get back to the present, shall we?

"Ready to be finished with our education once and for all?"

"Huh?" I jumped as Stephan spoke, having drifted off into my own mind staring at the enchanted ceiling. "Oh, I suppose so." I shrugged, "I rather like it here, but it will be nice to get away from all the exams and such."

"Shhhh! They're starting the sorting." Devin prodded me, and I fell silent. I don't know why, but sorting was always very important to Devin, and he hated nothing more than to be unable to hear the hat as it called out the houses the first years would be joining. It was a bit dull to me by this point, listening to all the names and houses for the seventh time, but seeing the young students' eyes light up when they were sent to their house was always nice.

After all was said and done we finally were able to eat to our heart's content and then go off to the dormatories to sleep before our classes the next day. I did so eagerly, not even bothering to unpack my bags before snuggling up into my warm bed. I am an early riser, so I know that I can get up with enough time to unpack in the morning before Charms.

"One day and we're already back in the rut." Devin laughed as we headed into the Great Hall for lunch, "Honestly, I feel like my feet are taking me where I need to go of their own accord."

"Muggles call that 'autopilot', mate." Stephan joked. He had been raised by his muggle mother until he got the letter when he was eleven, and he never knew who his father was, so he lived with her during the holidays. "And I know what you mean. Let's eat and then... Aw, Potions is next, isn't it?" He groaned.

"It's not that bad." I shook my head, "Besides, it's the last class of the day. If you hate it so much why didn't you drop it?"

"That's what I did, and I couldn't be happier." Devin smiled, "Too late now, Stephan, you're stuck with it. Should have taken my advice."

"Shut it, Devin." Stephan grumbled as he ate, "May as well get it over with. Come on, Zhaomi, we'll be late if we stay too long."

"Elixir to Induce Euphoria," Professor Snape spoke as he emerged from the shadows at the front of the classroom. "Is what you are to brew today." His gaze passed over each of the students in the class, of which there were very few. Several of us began to take out our copies of Advanced Potion Making when he spoke again. "You are not to use your books."

"Professor?" I should have known better than to speak up, I usually did, but he had never had us make a potion this complex from memory before, not by a long shot. I was obviously not the only one taken off guard by this, everyone else looked stunned as well, but unfortunately for me I had opened my mouth.

"Was I unclear, miss Kar?" His icy tone was usually tolerable, but when it was directed right at me like that my heart seemed to threaten to stop. As painful this was, it was nothing compared to the intensity of his gaze. He had never looked me right in the eyes before, perhaps because I had never raised his ire in the past, but fear was all that I felt as he looked straight through me.

"N-no, Professor, I'm sorry." I hurriedly released my hold on my book and it dropped back into my school bag with a soft thud. I tried to tear my gaze from his but I was too frightened to move.

"Pathetic." A light smirk crossed his face, one that we were all familiar with. We all knew he was sadistic and seemed to gain great pleasure from the fear he could instill in his students. "Begin." His cape billowed behind him for a moment as he turned away from us and went to sit in his seat behind his work table.

"You alright, Zhao?" Stephan asked in a hushed tone. I barely heard him. "Hey, come on." He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"I... Yes, I'm fine..." My hands were shaking, they probably had been for a while, but I had only just become aware of it. As soon as Professor Snape had looked away I felt able to breathe again, but I was staring down at my bag intently now, not wanting to take the risk of meeting his gaze again.

"You sure?" I nodded in response. "Well we had best get started then, the Elixir to Induce Euphoria will take most of the class to make."

"Yeah..." I took a few deep breaths and quickly set up my cauldron, starting to make the elixir as well as I could from memory. My shaky hands made it difficult at first, but as the class wore on I was able to concentrate properly and my hands calmed down enough that I did fairly well for not being allowed access to the instructions. We had made this particular brew many times in the past year, so with a bit of thought I could recall nearly all the details.

"Stop your work." Professor Snape rose from his seat as the class neared its end and I carefully set down my wand and the rod in my cauldron stopped stirring. I stared at it intently as he went around the classroom and evaluated each of our attempts. It seemed to take an eternity for him to reach me. I was last, though I wasn't sure if it was intentional or not. I didn't dare look up at him as he approached my table.

"What," I jumped at his voice, "Is this?"

I had no choice but to answer.

"Elixir to Induce Euphoria, Professor." I was surprised that my voice was so steady.

"That is correct, miss Kar."

What? I correct? He hadn't said that to anyone else when they answered his question. He had told the others each and every mistake they had made in detail. What was he playing at?

"In fact, your elixir is flawless. Why is that, miss Kar?"

"Sir?"

"I thought I was clear when I instructed you not to use your book."

Oh this would go well. I hadn't used it, of course, but there was no way that he would believe me. I would have preferred that the elixir be a failure than have to deal with this.

"I didn't-"

"Detention, Kar."

"But Professor!" Next in my series of mistakes, I looked up. As soon as I did so I knew I wouldn't be able to say anything else if I wanted to.

"Professor Snape, she didn't use her book." Stephan apparently does not know how to learn from someone elses' mistakes.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw. Would you like to join miss Kar in detention, mister Talson?"

At least he had the sense to stop before making things worse.

"Class dismissed. Miss Kar, you will report to my office in two hours." He turned and went through the door to his office without another word.

"Let's go, Zhao." Stephan put his hand on my back between my shoulder blades, "Let's go find Devin for a while before you have to come back."

"You shouldn't have said anything, Stephan." I stood up and went with him up the stairs and out of the dungeons. I can't even remember our conversation as we went, hell, I don't even remember getting back up to the common room.

"Anyway, it was completely unfair." Stephan had explained the whole thing to Devin and I was only half listening, but he pretty much told it how it was. "What a git." He growled, "You've never had detention before, have you Zhao?"

"No..." I was still having a hard time absorbing what had happened. "How much time do I have left?" One might think that I was going to my death, the way I said it, but that was of course ridiculous. My record was no longer perfect, but at least detention couldn't be that bad, could it? Students got in trouble all the time, especially with Snape.

"You should probably go soon, it's nearly nine. If you're late he'll probably make you come back again tomorrow night." Devin scowled, "Don't worry about it, Zhao, you'll be fine. We'll see you in the morning, alright?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll see you around."


	2. Chapter 2

[This chapter contains explicit adult content.]

It was just like Snape to give detention right at the time when we were supposed to be in bed. The consequences of being late could be twofold, getting another detention from Professor Snape was obviously one, but getting caught by Filch was unpleasant to say the least.

"Right on time, miss Kar. I might have known." As soon as I entered the potions classroom I heard him. He was standing right outside the door to his office, as if he had been waiting for me. Was this normal? It didn't matter, he had spoken and locked eyes with me again, and I couldn't move. "Inside." He opened the door and I quickly obeyed. Inside there was his desk, as one might expect, and the walls were lined with jars. I expected to see a chair and maybe a small table so that I could do lines, but there was nothing that didn't seem to clearly belong to Professor Snape.

"Ordinarily I have students clean and sort some of my less pleasant ingredients for me when in detention." He closed the door and I heard the swish of his wand, I assumed that he had locked it magically, but I couldn't be sure. "But I feel that would not be appropriate for you." I could hear him begin to walk and I expected him to go to his chair and sit down, but he didn't. I gasped and wanted to run when I felt his hand on my shoulder, my heart raced and I couldn't think, "No, you will be doing something else for me, miss Kar."

"S-sir?"

"That is exactly what I mean." He turned me around roughly and I stumbled, trying to back away but he held me firmly in place with just his one hand. "A whimpering girl like you, and beautiful as well." His other hand rose and gently caressed the side of my face. "I don't know how I didn't see it sooner. You have a talent for avoiding my notice, miss Kar, but that is in the past." He stepped closer and I once again tried to back away, but he held me where I was. "I have you all to myself now, and your little friend Talson isn't here to protect you. Not that he was able to before." He smirked and pressed himself up against me. "You are shaking."

Of course I was shaking. I was paralyzed by everything about him, his eyes, his voice (not to mention what he was SAYING with his voice), and perhaps most of all, his surprising strength. I tried not to think of what was going to happen next, but it seemed obvious. My mind raced to try to think of a way to escape, but with the door locked with magic it was unlikely that I could get through it.

"Let us examine why, shall we?" He interrupted my thoughts and removed his hand from the side of my face to draw his wand out of his robes, "Legilimens!"

I was back in potions class earlier today, when his eyes first locked with mine. I didn't know it then, but now that I knew what was going on I could guess what was going through his mind. I was terrified, my heart was racing, and the scene changed. I was now back in his office, naked on the floor and desperately trying to stay away from Snape as he approached. "N-no!" I cried, both in the vision and in reality and I snapped back out of my own mind, my breathing shallow and fast.

"You have already guessed what your punishment will be, I see." His eyes were hungry and I felt like I was about to burst. I had to get out of here, I had to find a way to escape.

"P-professor, please!" I cried, "I didn't do anything wrong, please, let me go." Tears welled up in my eyes as I spoke.

"You think I don't know that?" He scoffed, "Honestly girl." He gave his wand a quick flourish and my own wand flew out of my pocket and onto the floor behind him, "Do you think I am a fool? Your elixir wasn't even worth a passing grade yesterday. I do not need a reason to give you detention with me."

"You can't, you can't do this." I pulled away desperately, "I-I'll tell Dumbledore!"

"Oh will you now?" He released my shoulder and wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me firmly, "I have more than a few protective spells on this room, miss Kar, and among them is one that will make you incapable of speaking of anything that has happened here while outside of my office." He flicked his wand one last time and the walls of jars rotated, leaving the stone surfaces flat and bare. He tossed his wand behind him carelessly and pushed me up against one of the flat walls. Were I not so terrified I might have noticed that there was never a sound of his wand landing, as mine had made, but instead it hung in midair in front of the door. This was not the case.

"I suggest you think twice before trying to make a threat towards me, Zhaomi." He whispered in my ear and I shuddered, "You see, now you have done something wrong, and now I can begin your punishment. Remove your clothes."

"Professor, I'm begging you-"

"You may want to get used to it, Zhaomi. I will not ask again, remove your clothes, or I will do it for you."

"P-please sir, I'll do anything." I sobbed, trying to push him off of me, but it was in vain.

"Sir? I like it when you call me that." He released his hold on my body and threw me to the ground, "But I warned you, little girl." Before I could react he was upon me, he tore my clothes off with ease and threw them aside, "You will learn your place soon enough, you will come here every night at nine PM, understood?" His breathing was becoming heavier as he loomed over my naked form, surprisingly enough, his eyes were staring straight into my own. I can only assume that he knows how much power he has when he does that. "I said," He gave me a hard smack across the face and my head spun, "Understood?"

"Y-yes, sir." I cried, "I understand, s-sir..."

"There's a good girl." He stood up and began to remove his own robes. I began to back away, still on the floor, and to my surprise he did not stop me. "You are so pitiful." He smirked, "But then, that is part of what makes you desirable. I can see all of your thoughts on your face." His robes fell to the floor. "All of your fear... Delicious. Stand." He ordered, catching me off guard. I didn't dare hesitate. I stood up but kept my back pressed against the wall. "Come here." I didn't really have a choice, did I? I slowly approached, keeping my eyes firmly fixed on the floor directly in front of my feet.

"Look at me, Zhaomi." Everything in my mind told me that I had to obey or it would only get worse, but I couldn't make myself do it. I would rather he beat me than look him in the eyes again. "Look. At. Me." All this time his tone had been steady and cold, but now I heard the first traces of anger creeping in.

Suddenly looking into his eyes didn't seem so bad.

"You do learn." His icy tone returned, "Turn around." I did so and saw that I was closer to his desk than I thought. Perhaps I was disoriented by this whole situation, but I could have sworn that it was farther away from it. Perhaps he had used magic to move it, but I would never know. "Bend over." I don't remember doing it, but the next thing I knew my chest was pressed against the desk and I could feel a hand on my lower back and another between my shoulder blades, both pressing firmly.

"If you keep this up you won't be hurt any more." I could practically hear the sadistic smile on his face, "But you don't want it to stop, isn't that right?"

"Sir?"

"Do not insult me by pretending that you don't know what I mean, miss Kar."

"I..." I didn't used to care that he called me 'miss Kar', it always just seemed like the normal thing, but earlier he had been calling me by my first name. I didn't realize it at the time, but I liked it. Going back to this seemed (and this may sound crazy) like he was disappointed in me, and for some reason... It hurt me to think that I had upset him. No, upset was the wrong word, it was that I had let him down. What was wrong with me? Why the hell should I care if he didn't like what I was doing, other than for my own safety? "I _do_ want you to stop, Professor."

"Liar!" I felt him grab my hair and wrench my head back. To say that my scream was ear-shattering would be an understatement. "Idiot girl!" He threw me to the floor and I scrambled away, "You are speaking to the most powerful legilimens in the school, and you _dare_ try to lie to me?"

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed, "P-professor, please, I-"

"Silence!" He snarled, "Foolish child, you will learn your place!"

Every time I think he can't terrify me more he proves me wrong. I know what he wants me to say, I know that he has seen my desires and any hope that he hadn't picked up on them was gone. My fear was genuine and intense, but each time he hurt me and asserted his dominance over me I became even more aroused, but I was too ashamed to admit it. I hadn't said it yet, and hopefully he wouldn't make me, but it was already obvious to me that he owned me. My mind, my body, he was completely in control. The most frightening part of all of this was that I actually wanted it, enjoyed it, I always had... I never thought that I would want it from the potions master, but here we were.

"This is your last chance, miss Kar." He began to steady his voice and return his face to its usual cold, unreadable expression. "Do you want me to stop hurting you?"

"N-no, no, I don't." I stared up at him pleadingly, tears rolling down my cheeks, "Please, Professor, please forgive me, I will never lie to you again, I-"

"Perhaps you will be forgiven." He smirked, "But first, you must learn to remember that to you I am 'sir', from now on."

"Yes, yes sir, I'm sorry. I am so, so-"

"Be quiet." I obeyed. "Apologies mean nothing. If you want to prove that you are sorry then you will do as you are told. Tell me how you really feel, Zhaomi."

"I..." He raised his eyebrows at me as I hesitated. I must not lie to him again. "I don't understand how I feel right now..." The tears that had just started to dry on my cheeks started again, this time not out of fear but of shame. "I want you to... To do what ever you want with me, I want to please you. I want it more than anything, but I don't... I don't know why, and I am so scared, I can't even think..." I broke down. I'm not sure if I said anything after that, or if any of it was coherent if I had, but he didn't seem angry that I had stopped.

"Prove it." I looked up at him as he spoke, "Give yourself to me."

I hadn't noticed before, perhaps because he had either been holding my gaze or I had been hiding my face ever since he removed his own clothes, but he was rock hard. I haven't had any other experiences with naked men, but from here he seemed absolutely massive. The mixture of fear and desire intensified as I slowly rose on my shaky legs and made my way back over to the desk and bent over as he had asked before.

I inhaled sharply as I felt his fingers plunge into my soaking wet pussy, "Tell me that you are mine." He growled in my ear.

"I am yours." I panted softly as I felt him slowly moving himself in and out, "I am all yours, sir."

"Good answer." He withdrew his fingers and I let out a small whine, "You are even more wet than I expected. You are a little slut, aren't you?"

"I am, I am for you." I was suddenly aware of how pathetic I sounded, but I didn't care. It didn't even seem like I was the one speaking, it was as if someone else was putting words in my mouth for me. "Please sir, take me, I need you inside of me."

"What a good slut you have become all of a sudden." I felt him pressing the tip of his throbbing cock to my labia, teasing me, "But you are still being punished for lying to me before. You get your wish, but you won't like it."

"S-sir, I- AAAAAaaaaaah!" I thrashed and tried to pull myself away from him as he pounded into my virgin pussy, the pain overwhelmed all else and my vision blurred, "No!"

"I told you that you would learn your place, girl." He spat, one of his hands lashing out and grabbing my shoulder as I tried to squirm free, his nails digging into my skin and adding to my haze of pain, "And you are not getting away from me until you do." His voice was guttural and feral now, he was struggling to keep himself under control.

I was struggling to remain conscious.

It couldn't have lasted more than ten minutes, but for all I knew it could have been days or even weeks. All I know is that it was agony.

When he had finished with me he allowed me to slump onto the ground, broken, and with a few flicks of his wand I the both of us were clothed and his office was back to normal. He helped me to my feet and steered me toward the door, letting me out with nothing but a low 'tomorrow, same time, Kar,' and a slamming door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Zhaomi, wake up!" I groaned and opened my eyes as someone shook me awake from my bed, "You are going to be late for Charms!"

"What? What time is it?" I sat up and instantly regretted the decision to move. Every inch of my body felt as though it had been trampled by a dragon, and come to think of it that would probably have hurt less.

"It is almost ten AM, Zhaomi! Stephan sent me, but I really need to go now or I'll be late too!" As the younger girl hurried away from me I realized that it was Cho Chang, a fourth year, probably rushing off to an early Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

I managed to get myself dressed and presentable looking quickly enough that Stephan and I were just barely on time for class, though I got nothing from it. My head was pounding, my muscles were tight and sore, and even thinking of the words 'pounding' and 'tight' made me cringe. I don't remember a thing from class that day.

I spent my first few classes dreading the first break that I'd see both Stephan and Devin during. We had a couple of hours before Transfiguration, and I knew that they would want to know how detention had gone, if I was alright, and I was struggling to find something to tell them that they'd believe.

I am a horrible liar.

"Zhao, you haven't said two words all day." Stephan furrowed his brow, "Snape didn't do anything too bad, did he?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"If it is that bad we need to report it." Devin looked angry already, though I knew it wasn't at me but at Professor Snape. "Come on, you know you can tell us anything."

"I..." I was about to say 'I wish I could', but that would be a lie. I couldn't bear the thought of them knowing what had happened last night. Part of me wondered if there really was an enchantment on the room keeping me from talking or if he just knew that I would be too ashamed to do so. "It wasn't that bad, it just went late, that's all. I'm tired."

"You're full of it, Zhao." Stephan put a hand on my shoulder as I tried to stand up to leave and I winced, "See, that's what I'm talking about. You've been acting like you're in pain all day, you can't hide things like this from me."

"I can't... I just can't talk about it, alright?" Keeping myself from crying was a battle, and my voice shook quite obviously. Even though I hadn't broken down just yet, the look on both of their faces told me that they knew I was about to cry.

"Ok, Zhao." Devin gave me a gentle side-hug. "It's just that we're worried about you, you know? But you're tough, and at least it's all over."

"No it isn't." Stephan shook his head, "Got it again tonight, from what I can tell."

"What? N-no I don't, I-"

"Will you quit lying to us, Zhao?" Stephan growled, "You expect me to believe that the reason you don't want to study for Defense Against the Dark Arts with us tonight is that you are helping Professor McGonnagal with a class? Come on, give me some more credit than that, I know her last class is at six."

"Will you quit it?" Devin snapped at Stephan, "Detention or not, the last thing she needs right now is you calling her a liar."

"No, it's fine..." Tears were starting to make their way down my cheeks, but my voice was still coherent. "Just... Just don't tell anyone about any of this, ok?" Without waiting for them to answer I got up and rushed off back toward the common room. They couldn't follow me into the girls dormitories, at least.

Unfortunately, that didn't mean that I wouldn't have to come out sooner or later. It also didn't mean that they couldn't tell Professor McGonnagal all about it, and she certainly had something to say about it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Kar, my office." She gave me a concerned look and her tone suggested that she was not asking. I shot a glare at Devin and Stephan as they left the classroom with the rest of my class, and went with Professor McGonnagal and sat down in front of her desk.

"What is this about, Professor?"

"I think you know exactly what this is about, miss Kar." She sighed and took a seat across the desk from me, "I've never known you to be a liar, and certainly not to be in detention. I don't know what happened in the dungeons, but I assure you that if Professor Snape is using any... Unauthorized forms of punishment, you would do well to report them to me."

"No, I'm fine, really." I offered a small smile, "Just upset that my record got a mark on it after all these years." I paused and wondered why that lie had come so easily. Once again I wasn't sure if it was I who was speaking or someone else.

"If you insist, miss Kar. I might suggest that you inform your friends, they seem quite concerned about you. Is it true that you have detention again tonight as well?"

"I... Yes, it is. I didn't finish the work he assigned me last night, that's all."

"I can't say I'm surprised." She rolled her eyes, "I doubt that Severus ever does any of his own work, always has students doing it for him in detention. Have you been practicing the techniques I taught you?"

She was of course talking about my training to become an animagus. "I have, but there's only so much I can do at home." This time my smile was genuine, "At least until I turn seventeen. I plan to get myself registered over the holidays."

"So soon?" She raised an eyebrow at me, "Well then, let's see it."

"Now?" I hesitated, "I mean, I haven't ever tried a full transformation before, I'm not sure-"

"Come now, you sounded so confident a moment ago. You must agree that there is no better place to try it for the first time than in the office of your transfiguration teacher?"

"You have a point, as usual." I laughed and stood up to move away from the desk so that I had enough space.

_'Now, just focus... Breathe... Feel your heart beating, smell the air around you, hear the faintest movements. Feel the animal within yearning to break free.'_ This is as far as i had gone before, but now was the crucial bit that I had yet to experience, allowing the animal inside of me to take over my body, but not my mind.

It is an odd sensation, being transfigured. I had experienced it before. It was rather painful at times, depending on what you were being transfigured into, and even more so being changed back.

This was nothing like that.

I hardly even realized that I had changed successfully until I heard Professor McGonnagal gasp in surprise. The shift had been so seamless that I hadn't felt a thing.

I opened my eyes and found that the room was brighter than before. My vision was sharper, my hearing was so crisp and clear that I could hear Professor McGonnagal breathing all the way across the room, and the smells... I can't say if they were good or bad, but I was certainly aware of them. I stood perfectly still for a moment, watching the reaction of my favorite teacher before I looked down at my feet, though now they were paws, and I somehow knew even before I had done so what I must have become.

I rolled my muscular shoulders and sat up straight and proud, curling my long tail around my paws as I did so. I was a snow leopard.

"Miss Kar..." Professor McGonnagal watched me with wide eyes, astonished and perhaps the slightest bit afraid. This was the part in which it could be potentially risky for her. If I had let my beast take over my mind as well as my body, it could be deadly. It would be one thing if my inner animal were a rabbit or a songbird, but I was a powerful predator more than capable of killing a human. Fortunately she had magic on her side, and she was pointing her wand right at me as a precaution. "Miss Kar, are you still there?"

I bowed my head slowly and flicked my tail. I wasn't sure how else I was supposed to communicate to her that I was still in control, but she seemed to understand.

"Most impressive, Miss Kar." She gave me a soft smile and lowered her wand, "I must say that a snow leopard suits you perfectly. What's more your markings are distinct, I'm sure the ministry will have no problems with registering you. I would suggest you refrain from transforming in front of anyone else until you have done so, however. The ministry knows that I have been teaching you how to do this, so it is only natural that you would be allowed to do so during your training, but other uses of this could have consequences before you are registered properly."

I nodded and let out a deep breath, returning to my human form as seamlessly as I had left it, "Thank you so much, Professor." I beamed at her, "I never could have done it without you."

"You are quite welcome, dear. Now run along before you are late to your next class, hm?"


	5. Chapter 5

((This chapter is very short, but the next one is pretty long and I'm uploading them at the same time. This just doesn't fit enough with the next chapter for me to put them together.))

The rest of the day went as it usually did. Devin complained about his classes, Stephan badgered him about being lazy, and I kept them from doing any real damage to each other. After seeing how happy I was after being in Professor McGonnagal's office they seemed to assume that everything was fine, and the subject of detention wasn't brought up again. Even in Potions class everything was as normal, which was surprising and even a little disappointing to me, but I couldn't really expect anything different. As I was about to leave class, however, Professor Snape stopped me.

"Miss Kar, you will join me in my office. Now."

This couldn't be good.

I went with him with an odd mixture of reluctance and excitement brewing in the pit of my stomach, which quickly turned in to terror as soon as the door closed and locked behind us and his hand was wrapped firmly around my throat.

"S-sir, what-?"

"You have a talent for trouble once you've found it, Zhaomi." He tightened his grip and I gasped for air, "You do not want me to be angry with you, Zhaomi." He pushed me away and I stumbled backwards a few steps, fortunately managing to right myself before I ran into any shelves. "You are not to go into any of the offices of the other teachers without my permission again, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." I rubbed my neck gently and closing my eyes for a moment, simply glad that he had not yet become upset enough to punish me again.

"I especially want you to stay away from Professor McGonnagal and Professor Lupin. That is all." He waved his wand at the door and it opened. "There will be no detention tonight, miss Kar."

"But sir, why not? Did I do something wrong?"

"You will be given detention only when you deserve it, miss Kar."

My heart sank.

"Sir..."

"Goodbye, miss Kar." He sat down at his desk an began shuffling through papers, "I will not ask you to leave again. I suggest you go now if you ever wish to be allowed back."

That sick bastard.


	6. Chapter 6

[This chapter contains explicit adult content.]

"Shouldn't you get going, Zhao?" Devin prodded me with his finger, "You'll be late."

"For what?" I grumbled. I knew what he was talking about, but I was feeling particularly contrary at the moment.

"Don't you have detention again tonight?"

"No." I snapped, shutting the book I had been pretending to read.

"What's your problem, Zhao?" Stephan spoke up and gave me a stern look.

"Nothing." I swatted his hand away as he moved to put it on my shoulder, "And don't touch me."

"Watch your tone, Zhaomi."

"Why don't you make me?" I stood up and stared straight at him, "It's none of your business, so shove off, Stephan."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Devin grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me away from Stephan, who appeared to be getting angrier by the second. "He's only trying to help-"

"I said don't _touch_ me!" I spun around and gave Devin a hard smack across the face.

"Are you MAD?" Stephan grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the wall as I struggled to get him off of me, "Get a hold of yourself, Zhao!"

"Get off of me!"

"Get her wand, Devin!" Stephan grunted as he held both of my wrists in one hand and had the other between my shoulder blades, pressing me firmly against the wall.

"Stephan, don't-" Devin protested as he spun me around and backhanded me across the face, sending me straight to the floor.

"S-sir!" I scrambled away as best I could and my blood seemed to turn to ice for a moment as I realized what I had just done.

"Sir?" Stephan stood over me and his face showed a mixture of confusion and frustration, "What is going on with you lately? Did Snape get to you that bad?"

Without a word I ran up into the girl's dormitories as quickly as I could before they could stop me.

_'Stupid, stupid, STUPID!'_ I scolded myself mentally as I lay in my bed, completely covered by my blankets, _'I am going to be in so much trouble...'_

As it turned out, I wasn't in nearly as much trouble as Stephan was.

Surprisingly enough the next several weeks went without anything eventful happening. It was only a couple of days before I had my emotions under control again and Stephan and I were able to get on speaking terms. Every time I saw Professor Snape I expected trouble, but it never came. He wouldn't look me in the eyes no matter how hard I tried to catch his gaze. Though I became increasingly frustrated with the way he was ignoring me, I didn't lose my temper again.

In fact, nothing more happened until holiday break came around.

Professor McGonnagal escorted me to the Ministry of Magic on the first day of the break and I was able to become officially registered as an animagus. It was a fairly quick and easy process, surprisingly enough, I only had to change into my animal form and let them examine me for a bit and record what I looked like, then it was just a matter of signing some papers and we were back before dinner time.

The moment I was back in the castle Professor Snape was there waiting for me.

"My office. Now." His face was as emotionless as ever but I recognized the anger in his voice. I followed him down into the dungeons and into his office, but as soon as I saw what was in there I tried to run.

Needless to say, it did not work.

The walls had already been turned around to conceal the shelves and shackled to one of them was Stephan, apparently unconscious.

"Sir, you can't-"

"You have disobeyed me for the last time, miss Kar." Snape hissed, waving his wand and causing my clothes to vanish instantly, "You've earned your friend here an audience to your punishment. Perhaps now you both will think twice before you defy me."

"Let him go, please!" I pleaded, "He didn't do anything, he-"

"Didn't he, miss Kar?" He snarled, "Or did you forget that your body is my property? Anyone who wants to touch you needs to go through me." He waved his wand again and the desk moved up against one of the empty walls, leaving most of the circular room open. "You should know by now that it is useless to argue with me." He strode over to Stephan and touched his wand to his forehead and he woke up, as if he had never been out to begin with.

"You filthy git! Let me out of- ZHAOMI!" He shouted in horror as his eyes found my naked form, "You stay away from her, Snape!"

"Stephan, I'm sorry, I never wanted-"

"_Langlock!_" Stephan was suddenly quiet, as was I (though for me it was out of shock) the moment the incantation for the spell left Snape's lips. "Do you want the same, miss Kar?" He pointed his wand at me and sent mine own wand flying into the air as a precaution.

"What did you do to him?" I cried, "Sir, please, do what you want to me but leave him out of this!"

"It is far too late for that now, miss Kar." He came over to me and threw me on the ground in front of Stephan, "You see your friend here did not only violate my property with his hands, but also with his mind."

"What?"

"You mean you don't know? Mister Talson here has been lusting after you for quite some time now, isn't that right?" He shot a piercing glare at Stephan, who gave me an apologetic look and nodded, "You see if he had only struck you I might have forgiven it, but I simply can not have him wandering about with the idea in his head that he might one day bed you."

"Sir, I can't, I c-can't let you do this to him, please, anything but this, p-please!"

"Let me? You make it sound like you have a choice. When I am done with you he will know where your desires really are, with me. Do you deny it?"

I couldn't make myself say it, but for once Snape didn't seem to care that I didn't answer. My silence was all the confirmation he needed.

"You can't do this to him!" I screamed as tears ran down my face and I shifted into my animal form and let out a furious roar, lunging at him with my claws out and my fangs bared.

His eyes widened in surprise and he jumped out of the way, only letting my claws graze his arm before he turned back and blasted me with his wand. I made to lunge at him again but then I realized that I was no longer in my animal form, "What did you-?"

_"Crucio!_"

I probably screamed. I probably thrashed about, the only certain thing was that I felt that I must have been dying or dead, such was the intensity of the pain. As quickly as it came, it faded into nothingness after a few moments.

"S-sir..." I quivered on the floor and looked up at Stephan, but I couldn't bear to see the pain on his face, "D-do it..." I begged Snape, "P-please..."

As much of a sick, evil bastard as he is, Professor Snape is more than willing to oblige requests for pain.

I felt the heat of his breath on the back of my neck first, and then the heat of his body as he turned me over and pressed himself against me. "Scream for me, Zhaomi." He whispered roughly into my ear and dug his nails into my arm. I cried out as loudly as I could manage and then somehow got even louder as I felt him bite the side of my neck.

"More." He ordered as he moved his robes aside and thrust into me without warning. "Scream my name, Zhaomi."

"O-o-oh my god, ooh god, Severus!" I whimpered and held on to him, coming all over him.

"Yes, _yes_!" He yelled and became even more vigorous with his thrusting, "Who is your master?"

"Y-you are, Severus." I moaned and my head began to spin and time started to blur as it had before, but this time it was filled with more than just pain, there was also the most intense pleasure I had ever experienced. When it finally came to an end I was relaxed and even rather sad to have it stop instead of being relieved.

"Thank you, sir." I mumbled softly when I felt his weight lift from me, I only vaguely remember saying it before I drifted off into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

The next thing I remember is waking up in a soft, warm bed. It took me a moment to notice that it was not my own, but Stephan's, and he was sitting beside it watching me. His eyes were red and swollen, he had probably been crying.

"Stephan..."

"Shhhh," He sighed, "I know why you couldn't say anything. I can't either. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry for all of this."

"You don't need to be sorry, if anyone should it's me..."

"Why?"

"Because... I don't know, having feelings for me like you do, and having to see that..."

"I hated seeing you like that, but now I can protect you from him, at least."

"Wait, no, I don't think-"

"You were just saying what you had to say, right? It's ok, anyone would have done the same."

"No, I mean... I'm sorry, Stephan." I climbed out of bed and found that I was wearing my robes already, "You don't understand..." I picked up my wand from the end table and started towards the door.

"What don't I understand?" He grabbed my arm and I winced, but stopped.

"I don't... I don't want you to protect me... From him..."

The look on his face made me want to die.

"You don't know what you're saying." He protested, gripping my arm tighter and pulling me back over to the bed and sitting me down next to him. "I mean, you can't be serious... Right?"

"I'm sorry..."

"No, you know what this is, right? Stockholm syndrome, it must be. You just don't know any better, it's not your fault, it's-"

"No, Stephan." I pulled away from him. Fortunately, as it was the holidays, very few students were still here and none of them were in the boys dormatories right now. "I-I mean it..."

"No you don't." He growled, "You can't. It isn't right, he's your teacher and I... I've been your friend for years, I care about you! I _really_ care about you, you're just an object to him, didn't you hear the way he talked about you?"

"What if that's what I want?" I spat, "What if I want to belong to someone. At least Severus was willing to do what ever it took to have me, what about you?"

"That's what you want? To be abused and treated like a servant?" He shouted, "He barely even knew you existed before this year!"

"Well maybe if you had told me how you felt sooner none of this would have happened!" Maybe that had gone too far, blaming him for all this, but I didn't care. I stormed out of the room and made a beeline for the common room door, wanting anything but to be alone with Stephan right now. Too bad he seemed intent on following me. It only took about a minute of him tailing me for me to snap at him again, "Why the hell are you following me, Stephan?"

"Why do you think?" He snarled, his fists clenched so tight that even from here I could see his knuckles were white.

"You can't stop me from going back."

"We'll see about that." He ran at me, but apparently my new status as not only legally an adult witch, but also a registered animagus didn't register with him, because as soon as I shifted his eyes widened in surprise. I don't know if he bothered to keep following me after that, but I do know that he wouldn't be able to keep up with me any more once I got outside into the snow. I would be fine, but if he was dumb enough to try to chase me out there he was in for an unpleasant experience.

I raced down the empty staircases and into the great hall, in which there were only a handful of students and a proud and amused looking Professor McGonnagal. The younger students seemed startled and awed to see me, but Professor McGonnagal gave me a nod as I passed. Apparently she had no problems with me experimenting with my new ability now that I was registered.

I hurried down the stairs to the main doors and screeched to a halt before them, carefully opening them using my paws before continuing.

By this point I was fairly confident that Stephan wasn't following me any more, and if he was he was certainly far enough behind that I didn't need to run anymore, but the frigid cold air felt good in my lungs and on my fur, so I bounded into the snowy courtyard and started toward the bridge.

"_Levicorpus!_"

I only got about two steps onto the bridge when I fet myself being jolted upwards and I was suddenly upside down. I let out a hiss and tried to twist myself to become right side up, but it was futile.

"Running away, miss Kar?"

I might have known that Professor Snape was keeping an eye on me. I blinked at him innocently, hoping that he could still look into my mind while I was in this form and that he would see that I wasn't trying to get away from him.

"_Libracorpus_." He muttered and I fell to the ground rather less gracefully than I would have liked for being a cat, I might add, and sat down facing him with my tail around my paws.

"Cute." He sneered. "But then, if you weren't cute, you wouldn't be as much fun to break." He shrugged, "Come with me." He began walking back into Hogwarts without waiting for me to answer. He hadn't specified that I should become human again, so I simply trotted beside him while he walked briskly back inside. He probably wouldn't admit it, but I suspected that he was quite cold out here.

It felt nice walking with him like this, it seemed like another way that he controlled me, something I had come to find as a comforting feeling. I was like his pet, like this, and regardless of what way he was exerting his power over me, it made me feel like he would protect me, even if his motivations weren't what some people would consider to be the right ones.

"Miss Kar?" Professor McGonnagal looked startled to see me walking with Professor Snape. The both of us stopped and I looked around nervously, taking a few steps back so that I was partially concealed behind the robes of my master.

I'm not sure if the fact that I've started calling him 'my master' even in my head should bother me or not.

"Severus, surely you are aware that you can not give detention during the holidays except in the case of extreme infractions." She raised an eyebrow at me and I shrunk back some more, torn between the desire to maintain my friendship with Professor McGonnagal and my need to keep Professor Snape happy.

"Miss Kar is not going to detention." He stated simply, "Is there a rule about teachers taking a walk with students that I am unaware of, Minerva?"

"Not yet, but there should be." The look on her face suggested that she found the idea of me walking with Snape inappropriate at best, and revolting at worst. "Miss Kar, when you are finished with your business with Professor Snape, do come and find me, will you?"

I looked from her to Snape and back a few times, unsure of how to react. Seeing this, Snape decided to intervene.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible, Minerva. You see, miss Kar is assisting me with a personal matter and will be unavailable for quite some time."

"Oh really?" She gave me another concerned look, "Well if you find a free moment, then." She sighed and waved us away as she returned to the head table where she had been eating not so long ago.

When we reached the Potion Master's office I expected him to magically lock the door as he usually did, but he simply closed it and began waving his wand at the walls right away, rearranging their position so that a hidden corridor in the back was accessable. I didn't need to follow him inside to know that it was his sleeping quarters, as I could see his bed from here, but I went in anyway.

"Kindly avoid leaving any fur in my quarters, Zhaomi." He said simply as he began to pack up some of his bags magically. I changed back into my human form and watched silently for a few moments as his possesions packed themselves perfectly into his baggage. "Nothing to say to me today?" He turned to face me with a slight smile. I couldn't tell if he was mocking me or if he actually wanted me to speak, but I decided to risk it this time. He seemed to be in a tolerant mood.

"I suppose I just don't know what is going on, sir. Wait a minute, are those my bags?" I looked into the corner of the room and spotted some baggage that seemed to have already been packed, and it looked just like mine, "Why do you have those?"

"You are coming home with me for the holidays, Zhaomi."

"I... What?"

"I can not protect you from the Talson boy here, so you are coming with me."

"Protect me from Stephan? Sir, I don't think-"

"Have you not learned what happens when men are not able to control their desires for you?" He smirked and stepped closer to me. "Or do I need to remind you?"

I jumped and stepped back, my heart rate went up as it usually did, I doubt I'll ever get used to the initial terror that he instills in me when I think he is going to come after me. I hope I don't, at least.

"That's what I thought." He let out a single laugh. It is an odd thing, to see him laugh. I wasn't even sure that he did it at all until now.

"I don't think that Stephan would ever do that to me."

"Well if you're so sure then you may stay."

"Really?"

"Of course. Keep in mind that if you are wrong and he _does_ do something to you, even so much as a kiss on the cheek, and I will kill him."

"S-sir! You... You wouldn't really, would you?"

"Are you willing to take the risk?"

I fell silent, but I shook my head.

"Touching." He smirked again, "And to think, if I hadn't taken you for my own, he might one day have won you."

"If I may ask, sir..."

"Ask."

"What made you decide to, uh, take me?" I could feel myself blushing as I asked.

"I saw your mind." He said simply.

"No I mean... Why so suddenly? You never even seemed to know I was there in past years."

"I had never seen your mind before." He shook his head, "Honestly, do you know nothing of Legilimency?"

"I know that you can access my thoughts, but..."

"And what do you know of Occlumency?"

"Of what?"

"That's what I thought. Occlumency is the art of concealing one's thoughts from others, it is the opposite of Legilmency. You clearly do not know it, but the first step to learning Occlumency is to have conrol over your emotions." He turned his wand over in his hands, as if he was weighing the consequences of telling me this, but continued. "Until earlier this year I had never seen you in anything but a calm, controlled state. You are one of the few who had managed to avoid my ire for such a long time, and I was content to leave you be for a time."

He looked me up and down as he spoke. This time I imagined that he was probably wondering why he hadn't noticed me sooner. "And then you spoke up in my class. The second you looked into my eyes I could see your fear, and that was enough. Once your mind was vulnerable from your terror it was an easy matter to see your desires."

"Oh... Um, that makes sense."

"Let's stop wasting time, then." He reached into a small cauldron on a table and tossed a handful of green powder into the small fireplace and the logs ignited instantly, bathing the room in green light. He then waved his wand and all of the baggage in the room hovered over to the fireplace one at a time and vanished as it came into contact with the flames. "This fireplace is only connected to this room and my home, it will not take you anywhere else." I wasn't certain if he was trying to warn me against trying to escape or just telling me for my information, but I stepped forward when he gestured for me to go ahead.

I've traveled by floo powder a few times before. I'm not a fan, but there are worse ways of getting around I suppose.

I stumbled out of the fireplace on the other side and tried my best to avoid keep from getting ashes on anything other than the floor I was standing on once I had moved out of the way so that Professor Snape could get through without causing a mess. I was surprised at the way the room looked, though I can't put my finger on why. It just seemed very... Organized. Apart from the pile of luggage on the floor, everything was perfect in its placement. The books were all the same height, width, and even color. At first I assumed that they had to all be the same book, but then I decided to tell myself that he had used magic to make them all appear the same on the outside. The door to the next room was perfectly centered on the wall opposite me, between the bookshelves. There was a long narrow table along each side of the room, but there wasn't much else.

There was a light wooshing noise and suddenly all of the ashes on my clothes vanished.

"Do you get lost inside your own head often?"

"Um, no, I mean, I guess I might."

He rolled his eyes and straightened up his own bags with magic and levitated mine into the next room, "You will be staying here." He set the bags down in the corner of the larger room and tucked his wand back into his robes, "You are not to go anywhere outside of the house without me. In addition, there will be times in which I require you to remain in this room until I say otherwise. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir." I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, feeling rather vulnerable in this new place.

"So long as you follow my orders, you have no reason to be afraid while you are here." He removed his cloak and it folded itself neatly and landed on the dresser beside him, leaving him looking much less like an obscure shadow and his snug-fitting under layer of clothing showed off his impressive form. I wondered for a moment if he wore the billowing robes in order to hide the fact that he was more well built than most would expect. I don't know why he would want people to see him as being weaker than he really is, since battles between wizards have almost nothing to do with physical strength, but maybe he just liked being mysterious. "However, if you wish for me to inflict pain upon you," He got that sadistic look on his face again, "You need only ask. I suspect that what I do on my own accord will be sufficient, but you do have quite the apetite."

"I..."

"Careful." He raised his eyebrows at me, "You know how I feel about you trying to lie to me."

"Of course, sir."


End file.
